Crescendo
by xAnoMollyx
Summary: Beca and Jesse have an interesting friendship. They tease and push each other's buttons. But, when Jesse needs a place to stay for a couple days and Beca offers to let him stay with her, she is confronted with the desires she likes to pretend doesn't exist.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Author's Note:**

** Okay, this is my very first time submitting fan fiction where other people can actually read it. Hopefully someone enjoys what I've written. Anyways, this is not intended to be AU, but maybe a deleted story arc with in the movie. I own nothing that seems familiar and I make no money from this. Enjoy!**

Beca was in trouble, she realized as she caught herself watching Jesse squat down to lift a particularly heavy box of CDs. She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks as she watched the muscles of his thighs constrict against the denim of his jeans. _**Fuck**_, she swore, trying in vain not to notice the way the sleeves of his blue plaid shirt pulled taut over the muscles that she knew-god damnit, now she fucking knew-rippled and chorded over his arms. Working with Jesse had turned into her own special hell...and it was all her goddamn fault. She swallowed hard, trying desperately to control her racing heartbeat. She closed her eyes, hoping that if she couldn't see Jesse moving then she wouldn't be tempted to imagine the way his body moved and looked underneath his clothing, and-good Christ, was there no air conditioning in this damn building?!-maybe she could focus on her work.

_**And to think**_, she sighed dejectedly._** It all started with trying to help a friend out. How did things get so fucked so fast? Oh yeah...it's all Barden's Building Maintenance's fault...**_


	2. Chapter One

"No way," Jesse groaned as he stared at the official looking paper duct taped to the door of the boy's dormitory. Beca stepped up next to him to glance over the two paragraphs typed into the page. Her eyes were drawn to five words in particular, FORTY-EIGHT HOUR MANDATORY EVACUATION.

"What the fuck?"

"There's been a couple reports of bed bugs, so now they are tenting the whole building to exterminate," Jesse, huffed, paraphrasing the notice. "I guess they thought since it's the weekend, they wouldn't be putting as many people out, since a lot of people go home to their families. Which would be fine if I was from anywhere near by. I wish I'd seen this earlier in the day. I would have had time to work out a place to stay for the weekend." Beca took in the dejected look on his face. It had been a pretty crappy day for Jesse. Treble rehearsals were reaching a new peak for trying to win state. Jesse had been covered in sweat and limping from a sprained ankle when he had showed up for work at the radio station. And then, during his shift Luke sent him out on numerous food and coffee runs, the last of which had ended in a spilled double espresso down the front of one of his favorite shirts. Beca had felt so bad for him she decided to walk him back to his dorm. She even offered to carry his bag for him-"Jesus, no way, Becs! I will not surrender my man card on top of everything else today."-so as not to exacerbate his ankle, which he was still favoring.

He had just been saying how good it would feel to take a shower and watch The Goonies-"Goonies never say Die, Beca"-before passing the fuck out and forgetting this shitty day ever happened, when he drew up to the door of his dormitory, seeing the sign. His shoulders drooped and Beca watched as his brow furrow in frustration and disbelief. Seriously, who had this kind of bad luck? She sighed heavily, shaking her head.

"C'mon, Gimpy, let's go get your stuff," she told him, grasping the handle to the door and pulling it open. As she stepped into the building she looked back at Jesse who was staring at her in confusion. "You can just crash with me this weekend. Kimmy Jin has a debate tournament so it just so happens I have room for you to stay for the forty eight hour evacuation." Beca expected some sort of suggestive quip from him about staying in the same room, but Jesse just smiled at her with a mixture of relief and something that she couldn't quite name but it made her pulse stutter.

"Thanks, Becs," he murmured, limping behind her. The low pitch of his voice made her cheeks flush. _**Get a grip, Mitchell**_, she told herself as they headed towards the elevator.

"Did you really need all of these movies for just two days?" Beca grumbled as she dropped the plastic sack of DVDs onto her bed, before swinging her back pack onto the floor next to her bed. Jesse limped past her to drop his duffle bag and his backpack in the middle of the room.

"Um, yeah," he replied as if it was obvious. "Who knows what mood we will be in and we need the right movies for the right mood!" Jesse began to cross the room so he could turn on the lamp on Beca's desk.

"I hope you brought porn, just in case," she teased. Jesse tripped over his own foot at her words, looking at her in shock. Beca couldn't help but burst into peals of laughter. After a few seconds, Jesse let out a few strained chuckles. "Oh my god, your face," she hiccuped trying to control her giggles. It took her a few moments to regain her composure while Jesse finished crossing to her desk and flipped on the lamp.

"Um, so..." Jesse turned, leaning against the desk and looking at her. It was then that Beca felt the beginnings of awkwardness creep into the room. Sure, Jesse was her friend-maybe something a tiny bit more than just a friend-and she didn't mind spending time with him, and he needed a place to stay...but, now...here they were.

Alone.

For the entire weekend.

"So, I...I'm gonna go take a shower," she said, moving to the closet so that she could get her towel and a change of clothes. She saw Jesse's face light up immediately.

"Oh my god, yes! A shower!" He hobbled over to his duffle bag, unzipping it quickly and pulling out a fluffy green towel. He looked back up at her, his face pleading. "Please show me where I can take a shower." She chuckled at him again.

"Come one, Swanson. Let's go sneak you into the ladies showers."


	3. Chapter 2

Beca had imagined that sneaking Jesse down the hall to the showers would have entailed her scouting ahead, making excuses for why he was walking the halls so late, or at the very least scurrying around a corner so as to avoid being seen-not that Jesse could exactly 'scurry' per se with his bum ankle. But, it turned out, at 11:30 pm on a Friday night, the hallways on Beca's floor where empty of people. "I guess you and I are the only ones who don't have somewhere to be tonight," Beca commented, shaking her head.

"That is where you are wrong, Becs," Jesse chuckled, limping next to her, his towel and change of clothes in his hands. "We have a clandestine date with the Women's shower. I would venture to guess that our Friday night plans are more exciting than any body else's."

"Unless Chloe snuck her boyfriend in there for some shower nookie again," Beca replied, shifting the bag holding Jesse's shower gel and shampoo-she had insisted this time-further up her wrist as she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Jesse looked at her in disbelief.

"Seriously?" Beca laughed.

"Yeah. Chloe doesn't have much shame."

"Wow. So...have you ever-"

"Oh yeah, I always bring my conquests to the ladies showers," Beca scoffed, cutting him off. She turned a baleful glare toward him. "Watch it, Swanson." Jesse merely laughed.

"So, what you're saying is that I'm your first? Beca, I am so honored to be the one to bust your naughty shower cherry." Beca rolled her eyes, shaking her head as they approached the entrance to the showers. She motioned for him to be quiet while she opened the door and listened for a few moments to make sure no one else was in the room. After determining that no one was inside she turned back to Jesse with mischief sparkling in her dark blue eyes.

"Oh, you wouldn't be my first, Swanson. But I generally reserve showers for self pleasure. Sorry if I disturb you with my moans of ecstasy." She then stepped through the door way, leaving Jesse behind momentarily. She shouldn't tease him, she knew that. It would only encourage him in thinking that she would let her guard down for him. But the look of shock was definitely worth it.

Behind her she heard Jesse mutter "Dear Penthouse, I never thought it would happen to me..." It took every ounce of self to control Beca possessed not to laugh out loud. She heard him open and shut the door and hobble after her. She walked them past the sink area and the stalls for the toilets to where the shower stalls stood. "Wow. It smells so much better in here," Jesse observed coming to stand next to Beca. She chuckled and shook her head.

"Gross."

"You're telling me," he agreed. "Men smell horrible when they don't have women around to tell them about it." Beca shook her head.

"Pick your stall, Nerd," she ordered as she walked over to one of her choosing. Jesse chose the one next to hers. He was practically vibrating with excitement as he took the plastic sack of his shower supplies from Beca and hung it on a hook. She chuckled at him until he peeled the coffee stained shirt off of his torso and hung it on another towel hook.

Beca was sure that she had stopped breathing as she stared at Jesse's bared stomach and chest. He wasn't rippling and bulging with muscle, like every stupid romance novel she ever read described the male protagonist, but the ridges and planes of the muscles were still enough to incite errant thoughts that may or may not have included lips, teeth, or nails scraping down his-_**Jesus, Beca! Get a hold of yourself!**_

He was so soft in personality, Beca had naturally assumed he would be soft bodied as well. To her chagrin, Jesse caught her staring and smiled. "See something you like, Becs?" He teased. Beca just felt her cheeks redden in what she told herself was embarrassment. But she recovered quickly.

"You should really lay off the burgers, Jesse," she teased, a smirk sliding across her face. "You've got a little belly." She poked his gut with her finger. Jesse quirked an eyebrow at her, recognizing her allusion to his quip to Luke a few weeks ago, before glancing down at himself.

"I think I'm good," he replied, using Luke's reply, before looking back up at her with a cocky grin. Beca felt her traitorous cheeks flush again. She rolled her eyes, turning her back to him.

"What ever, Swanson." She walked around the divider to the stall next to his.

"What, I don't get to see you take off your shirt?" He teased. Beca shook her head as she hung her towel and toiletry basket.

"You couldn't handle seeing me with out my shirt."

"Guess I'll just have to use my imagination then."

"As long as you keep it quiet, Jes. The sounds of you jerking off will throw off my own rhythm." Jesse laughed. She heard fabric rustling and knew he was divesting himself of the rest of his clothing. Beca quickly removed her own clothes, finding them to be too constricting suddenly, hanging them on the hook next to her towel. As she hung the last piece of clothing she heard Jesse's shower turn on. Drawing the plastic curtain aside and stepping into the rest of the stall, she turned the water on, standing just outside the spray, waiting for it to warm up. She put her hand out, letting the water spray hit her fingers so she could test the temperature. She heard Jesse groan on the other side of the frosted glass partition. Glancing up she realized that the glass wasn't frosted enough to keep her from making out Jesse's form as he stood under the spray of the shower.

Beca swallowed hard, her eyes tracing the blurred image of her friend-should she even really call him that? Friends didn't have so much sexual tension between them-taking in Jesse's form as he stood, his hands braced against the tile wall, looking down as the water beat down on his head and shoulders. Her gaze continued down from his shoulders to his sinewy torso, recalling the planes and ridges she saw only moments ago. Letting her eyes continue farther she could see the swell of his ass as he continued to lean into the wall, one leg raised slightly-his ankle must still really hurt. His thighs seemed to be shapely and muscular-which made sense considering all the dancing he did with the trebles, and Beca couldn't stop herself from wondering if his legs were strong strong enough to lift a person...roughly her size...and-_**Oh my God, stop right there, Beca**_, she ordered herself. She could feel her nipples harden-it was drafty in the shower, she told herself. Finally, the water hitting her hand was warm enough for her to step under. She did so quickly, putting her head directly under the spray. She heard Jesse groan again and Beca looked once more at his form through the partition. Suddenly the water felt a little too warm. She felt her pulse quicken. Why was this happening? What was wrong with her? She wasn't some raging, hormone-driven adolescent! She was an adult! A level headed adult. Who was helping out a friend...who was naked...in the shower stall next to her...groaning in pleasure, with a body that practically begged to be touched.

Beca swallowed hard, turning around and reaching around the white shower curtain to grab her loofah and shower gel. "Dude, keep it down," she told him, trying to lift the sudden heaviness settling around her thoughts.

"I'm sorry," he replied, his voice not holding any contrition. "It just feels so good."

"Yeah, well, like I said, you're throwing off my rhythm which kills the mood." She squirted the gel onto the loofah and began to wash her body. She tried to ignore the thrill she felt when the rough material of her loofah pass over her nipples. She found herself staring at his form again.

"Am I making it hard for you to imagine Luke?" He countered, and Beca inhaled sharply as she ran her loofah over her breasts again.

"I wasn't imagining Luke." She forced her self to study the ugly beige tile on the wall.

"Were you thinking of me?" Jesse teased. Beca intended to scoff. She intended to make a joke about thinking of Brad Pitt. Her mouth had other ideas.

"Maybe." Beca bit her lip, closing her eyes and cursing herself for saying something so stupid, and waited for his reply. Nothing. As she breathed a sigh of relief-it was relief, right? Why did it feel kind of like disappointment-she heard the curtain to her stall shift. Turning her head to look over her shoulder, Beca watched the curtain draw back as Jesse stepped into the stall with her. Beca felt her jaw drop. "Jesse? Hey, wh-what-why are you," Beca kept tripping over her words, as Jesse smiled sinfully. "What. Are. You. Doing?" She finally sputtered.

"Getting you back for the porn joke and laughing at me earlier." _**Oh**_. Beca should be shrieking at him to get the fuck out. She should be angry at him for assuming that he was welcome to walk into her shower stall. She should, at the very least, be scrambling to cover herself from his piercing look. Really, she had practically had a stroke when Chloe had walked in on her in the shower! But that was Chloe, whom she had barely known at the time, and this was...Jesse.

And she knew Jesse.

And the fucker was teasing her, she realized. Testing her. Trying to make her crack, just like always. Okay, he had previously never gone any further than pretending to insult her alternative fashion or trying to throw her off by using movie references to explain things. But it was still the same principle; he was trying to break her bravado. Well, he definitely wasn't going to win this time. "Fine," she told him, her tone light. Keeping her front turned away from him she held out her soapy loofah. "Then scrub my back while you're in here."

It took every once of her will not to look back at him. If she looked at him he would see the furious blush on her face and the way her hands shook. And if he saw that then he would win. So she kept her back to him, waiting for his stammering jokes and hasty exit from her shower stall. She gasped loudly when she felt her loofah make a soapy swipe from the top of her spine to the small of her back. She didn't know which was worse, her reaction or his breathy chuckle behind her. Or the fact she really, REALLY wanted him to do it again. The next swipe followed the same path as the first, and Beca was pretty sure that the quivering in her belly was causing the rest of her body to shudder.

"Like this?" Jesse questioned, now moving the loofah down her left shoulder blade. Beca nodded in response because if she were to open her mouth she was sure to give away that she was losing her fucking mind and oh God, if only Jesse would just pick her up and pin her against the wall and start fucking her until she screamed- Beca bit her bottom lip and sucked in a breath as Jesse brought his arm around to start moving the loofah and slow circles on her stomach. When she felt his lips press a kiss to her shoulder, Beca reached a hand up to thread her fingers through his wet hair. She was sure he could hear her heavy breaths and feel the way she was trembling as he dragged the soapy mesh up her stomach and over the swell of her left breast. She couldn't stop the small moan that issued from her throat as the rough material scraped over her nipple-but, really, her nipples were sensitive and she had sort of been doing the same thing earlier.

At that sound, Jesse dropped the loofah to the tiled floor and cupped both hands over her breasts, squeezing them and groaning into her ear at the feel of them. He pulled her flush against him and she could feel his ardor pressing into her backside. When he pinched one of her nipples Beca gasped and pressed her self back against him, grinding into him. She smiled at the way his breath caught and one of his hands left her breasts to grasp her hip, his fingers digging into her skin. He rolled her nipple and her fingers tightened in his hair.

"Beca," he gasped and Beca knew she was lost. She needed him, needed his touch, needed him to to bring her to that crescendo that her body was begging for.

"Jesse, please," she begged. The hand at her hip loosened it's grip and began to slide across her wet skin, inching closer to her core. She could feel her body trembling, waiting desperately to feel his fingers where she ached the most. Only a couple more inches-

"Hey, Beca, I'm done. You want me to wait for you or should I just head back to your room?" Beca's eyes flew open as she was slammed back into reality, releasing her breast and yanking her hand away from its path towards her crotch.


	4. Chapter 3

"Um, its," Beca paused to clear her throat and gathered her scattered thoughts. She hoped to God she didn't sound as out of breath as she felt. "I just gotta wash my hair. You can head back if you want." Jesse cleared his throat and Beca wondered fearfully if he knew what she had been doing.

"Sure, I'll just brush my teeth. While I wait." Beca was so glad that she couldn't see his face. She knew her own face was tomato red, she could feel how hot her cheeks were. She reached her hand out through the curtain and grabbed her shampoo and conditioner out of her toiletry bag. She spent the next ten minutes washing, rinsing and conditioning her hair and not allowing herself to have any other thoughts except about what she was doing in that moment. She was definitely NOT thinking about what she had been doing before Jesse had interrupted. She was not trying to analyze if she had been loud enough for Jesse to hear her panting. And she was certainly not thinking about how much she wished she could have just finished because now she was aching to the point of madness for a mind blowing orgasm-hell an orgasm of any kind, after how she had worked herself up. Her body still buzzed and her heart still beat a tad too hard.

She finally turned off the water and reached for her towel, wringing out her hair and quickly drying off before grabbing her change of clothing and dressing herself. She grabbed her toiletry bag, after shoving her soap, shampoo, conditioner and wet loofah back inside before walking towards the exit. Jesse was waiting for her just outside, wearing a bathrobe, his face devoid of any emotion. The walk back was silent and Beca seriously considered jumping out through a window to escape the awkwardness. As they drew up to her door, Beca pulled the key that she had stuffed into the pockets of her jeans and unlocked the door, swinging it open and motioning for Jesse to enter before she did. He walked in, his limp not as pronounced as it had been earlier, and Beca followed, shutting the door behind her.

As the door clicked shut, Jesse turned to her. "Beca," he began and she felt the panic in her rise. _**OhGodohGodohGod, he knows! He heard me! He thinks I'm a freak! He-**_"Why did you offer for me to stay here with you this weekend?" ..._**What**_? She blinked at him.

"What?" He sighed.

"Why did you invite me to stay with you?" He repeated. "I mean, it's not like I was gonna be out on the street. I could have stayed at the Treble house for the weekend, it wouldn't have been a big deal, or I could have stayed with Benji, his family is in the next town over." _**Oh.**_

"I guess I did t think about that," she admitted. She paused, hoping that that would be enough for Jesse. But, judging by the way he narrowed his eyes, it wasn't. She huffed. There was no way this was gonna be pretty. She was still way too worked up.

"Look, I can tell that you feel awkward, Beca. And it makes me feel like you offered to help me out because you felt obligated and not 'cause you really wanted to. So, I can just get my stuff and go to the Treble house. It's better than feeling weird and uncomfortable for two days." Beca felt terrible. Of course Jesse had noticed her withdrawing and sensed the tension between them.

"Jesse, look, I'm not good at this kind of stuff, ok? You were having a really shitty day and you just looked so pathetic and I figured I would just help you out because you're my friend and you would have done the same for me. And you're not so terrible to be around once you get past all the annoying movie references, or your random facts about all manner of things that normal people don't give a shit about, and they way that you think that your stupidly adorable smile gets you out of trouble-"

"You think my smile is adorable?" Jesse interrupted, smiling widely. Beca stared at him. "Ohmigod. You're falling for me, aren't you, Mitchell?"

"What?"

"You are. I knew you would. Listen, Beca, I'm really flattered but my aca-career is so close to taking off and I just don't want to be weighed down." At his wink Beca understood that he had taken pity on her and decided to derail her train wreck of an explanation. It was one of the things she loved-liked, LIKED!- most about Jesse, he knew how to diffuse a situation and make her feel at ease.

"Damn, Jesse," she said with mock indignation. "You couldn't let me down easy?" Jesse chuckled as he pulled Beca forward, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly.

"Thank you for letting me stay for the weekend," he murmured into her wet hair, sending tingles all over her. "It definitely smells better in here than the Treble house." He released her suddenly, moving to the plastic sack of movies that Beca had left on her bed. "I'm thinking we should watch Clerks tonight. It's a classic!" As he rattled off a slew of 'fun facts' about Kevin Smith and Clerks, Beca found herself smiling warmly. Maybe this weekend wouldn't be so bad?

Jesse found the DVD he was searching for, tossing it on the bed and removed his bathrobe, revealing that he wore only a pair of gym shorts. He walked over to his duffle bag, squatting down to rifle through it. Beca could see the muscles in his thighs and calves bunch deliciously. When he found what he was looking for he stood back up to pull a faded and threadbare shirt over his bare torso. Beca gulped as she watched the muscles move under her skin. _**Oh, Goddamnit!**_


	5. Chapter 4

As it turned out, the solution to Beca's problem was to go to bed with Jesse. As she lay curled on her side on her bed she stared across the darkened room at Kimmie Jin's bed. More specifically, at Jesse sprawled across Kimmie Jin's bed. _**Yeah,**_ she thought to herself. _**Despite what movies depict, no one looks sexually appealing while they sleep. Who could possibly be sexy while snoring and scratching their balls?**_

Needless to say, her pulse had returned to normal and she no longer felt that her body was about to erupt in flames. Beca did not envy any of Jesse's future bed-mates; he was a terribly restless sleeper. In the two hours since they had finished watching Clerks and turned in for the night Jesse had completely kicked all the covers off his person and had flipped from laying on his back to his tummy and vice versa a minimum of three times. Plus, he snored. Which was why she was awake in that very moment.

Staring at him.

Beca inhaled deeply before sighing. She shifted her gaze from Jesse to the ceiling, but her thoughts stayed on the brown eyed boy. They hadn't spoken during the movie. Not once. He hadn't even rattled off any trivia about the movie/director/actors. And whenever Beca had snuck glances at him he was staring off into space, not paying attention to the movie. Unusual behavior to say the least. It nagged at her so much that she was tempted to talk to him about it. She wasn't going to, but she was tempted nonetheless.

Beca was terrible at talking about things like feelings. It was a problem that she had inherited from her parents. They never took the time to discuss their feelings to each other, which she supposed was why they had gotten divorced. And Beca's mother had been so busy working two jobs to raise Beca as a single mother-because Patrice Mitchell would be Goddamned if she had to rely on that Bastard's money-she was too exhausted to talk about anything that went any further in depth than "How was your day, Sugar?" with Beca.

Beca shook her head to clear it of the heavy thoughts swirling within. Besides, it was now three in the morning. She had Bella's rehearsal in five hours. Ugh! Beca sat up. Maybe if she went to pee and then got a drink from the fountain she could fall asleep. She pulled her comforter off and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. She reached over and grabbed her cell off her desk and used the light from the screen to help her find her faded purple slippers and slide her feet into their furry softness. She then stood and made her way silently across the room to the door, turning the knob carefully. She pulled the door open and took a step forward.

"Beca?" Beca yelped loudly, jumping nearly out of her slippers, and spun around to see Jesse sitting up staring at her. She released the door knob to cover her face as Jesse doubled over laughing. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he choked.

"Motherfucker," Beca grumbled. She glared darkly at him. Jesse remained un-fazed, continuing to chuckle.

"Sorry, sorry," he repeated. "I'm done. What are you doing?"

"Going to the bathroom and then getting a drink from the fountain," she muttered, turning back around to the partially open door. When she heard his mattress creak she looked back over her shoulder to see him standing up and crossing the room to where she stood. "What are you doing?"

"Accompanying you. What kind of gentleman caller would I be if I didn't escort you and ensure your safety during your trek to relieve your bladder? By the way, I feel that drinking after you pee is sort of counterproductive." Beca stared at him, wondering how he could pull off spouting such things-seriously, who says that kind of shit? Gentleman caller?-with a straight face.

"Please stop talking about me peeing," she replied, stepping out into the hall. "It's weird and gross." Jesse smiled at her, following and falling into step next to her.

"Why? Everybody pees, Becs. It's perfectly natural, a normal bodily function." He cocked an eyebrow at her and she could feel her tummy squirm.

"So is ejaculation, Jesse, but people still find it rude to discuss in public." Beca bit her lip to keep from laughing when Jesse choked at her response.

"Touché," he conceded as they reached the bathroom. "Do you want me-"

"If you ask to follow me in, I will junk punch you," Beca threatened. "We aren't good enough friends for me to let you listen to me pee." Jesse laughed.

"I was gonna ask if you wanted me to stand guard," he insisted, shaking his head. "I don't get kinky before the fifth date." Beca rolled her eyes, opening the bathroom door and leaving Jesse to wait in the hall. As soon as she entered, Beca knew that she had made a terrible mistake. As she walked towards the bathroom stalls she couldn't take her eyes off of the stalls that she and Jesse had been using earlier that evening. And all she could think about was her interrupted imaginary tryst. Her nerves began to tingle and she could feel her temperature rise sharply.

She swallowed thickly, walking into a toilet stall and shutting the door. Yeah, this was definitely a bad call. _**Damnit...I don't even need to pee**_, she realized. _**Awesome**_. She stood, staring at the toilet for a few minutes, willing this trip to the bathroom to not be in vain. Finally she gave up, opening the stall and marching to the sinks. "I'm not really sure why I'm bothering with this," she muttered, turning on the faucet and getting soap from the dispenser so she could wash her hands. She shook her head. When she finished she dried her hands quickly and exited the bathroom.

Jesse was leaning against the wall, staring at the ceiling. Beca found herself staring at the column of his throat and a vision of her kissing him there flooded her mind momentarily. _**What the fuck?**_ she scolded herself. _**You just got yourself settled down, you moron! Don't start that again.**_

"Water fountain?" He asked her. Beca stared at him in confusion. "You said you were thirsty," he reminded her.

"Oh. I, uh...I'm not really that thirsty, I guess," she replied. Jesse stared at her momentarily before shrugging.

"Okay, well, back we go, I guess." He smiled at her warmly and Beca turned quickly, heading back to the room, all the while trying to keep herself from thinking about the guy walking next to her. _**Why the hell am I feeling like this?**_ she wondered. _**Has it been too long since I got laid? Maybe it's just my body's way of saying I've been too stressed lately? But, still...why Jesse? **_

Well, she knew why. He was always around. He was reasonably attractive-okay, maybe more than just reasonably. Plus, there was this **thing** between them...this feeling...this chemistry-

"Earth to Beca! Are you having some kind of stroke?" Beca looked up at Jesse and realized that they were standing in front of her door.

"Uh...sorry, what were you saying?" Jesse scoffed at her, the look on his face giving the impression that he was questioning her sanity.

"Beca, are you okay? I've been trying to get your attention for the last three minutes. You're, like, a thousand miles away." Beca looked back the way they came. _**Actually**_, she corrected him inwardly, _**I'm really, probably only about thirty yards away**_. She looked back at Jesse.

"I'm sorry," she told him, her voice sounding too breathy for her liking. "I just...there's a lot going on in my head at the moment and I don't really know how to deal with it." Jesse stared at her, and she could practically feel the weight of his gaze.

"If you want to talk about-"

"Trust me, you really don't want to know," she muttered, cutting him off. Jesse stared at her. She watched him sigh and then turn from her, grabbing the knob of her door and opening. He gestured for her to enter first. She hesitated for a moment, unable to take her eyes from the levity of his normally light and open expression, before stepping over the threshold. She turned to watch Jesse follow her into the room, closing the door and turning the lock. He was avoiding looking at her. _**Well done, Bitch**_, she thought._** Now you've hurt his feelings. All because you're some kind of out of control, horny freak that can't keep a lid on her hormones. Goddamnit.**_

She watched as Jesse walked past her, his eyes on the ground. His shoulder brushed against hers, just barely-honestly she wasn't even sure they had actually touched or if she was just so hyper aware of him that she could feel his body heat as a tangible surface-and it was the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back.

"Oh, fuck it," she hissed, reaching out and catching the back of his shirt. Jesse froze, looking back at her in shock. He turned back to face her.

"Beca, what-" Beca's mouth was on his, cutting him off, as she stood on the balls of her feet to reach his lips.


	6. Chapter 5

Jesse was frozen in shock, his body rigid and Beca could see through her lashes that his eyes were open and staring at her. Beca with withdrew quickly, backing away a step. He continued to stare at her. Had she misjudged his feelings towards her?

Fuck. Fuck! She'd messed up. And now things were going to be fucked up between them. He wasn't going to want to hang out with her any more. She would have to find some one else to hang out-fuck that, people annoyed her, she was going to have to go back to being a loner. Working at the record store would be hellaciously awkward. She would have to make sure she didn't work the same shift as him now. She would-

Jesse's arm shot out, hooking his hand behind her head, and pulled her back to him, his lips descending to press against her own. Oh, god, his lips... Jesse's lips were warm.

And soft.

And demanding against hers, taking her breath away. And-oh, Jesus-Beca's brain melted when Jesse traced his tongue along the seem of her lips. She opened her mouth to him and gasped as his tongue entered. His kiss was at odds with the Jesse she had come to know. It was intense and unyielding. His kiss hungry and forceful. She couldn't get enough as she grappled for the upper hand in their impromptu make out. Suddenly his mouth was gone, and Beca whined in disappointment. She opened her eyes to see him staring down at her, his hand still resting on the back of her head.

"I'm not complaining, but," Jesse paused, looking uncertain. "I'd really like to know why you kissed me."

"I couldn't think of a good enough reason not to," she whispered. She could tell he wanted more explanation than that from her. She thought of all the possible explanations she could give for kissing him. The ones she was okay saying-"You're hot." "I'm horny." "I felt like a dick for giving you the brush off."- were definitely not reasons he would appreciate. And the other reasons- "I've been wanting to for a few weeks now." "I like you more than just a friend." "I like you way more than just a friend."- she didn't feel comfortable saying.

She stared up at him, biting her lip, torn about how to respond. She reached out, grabbing a handful of his shirt, fixing her gaze on his face. "Jesse, I have perfectly good reasons for kissing you. The least of which being that I want to and I know you want to kiss me too. But if you want me to keep doing so then I recommend kissing me again before I start second guessing this decision." He stared at her, obviously weighing her explanation, before smiling and shaking his head.

"Yes, ma'am," he finally chuckled, bringing his lips to hers once more. Beca was ready for it this time, meeting him in a clash of lips and tongues. She reached up to thread her fingers in his hair, nearly melting when she heard him groan. His other hand moved to grip her hip and Beca flashed back momentarily to her earlier musings. She pulled her lips from his, smiling at his look of desperation and disappointment. She pressed soothing kisses to his jaw and chuckled at his breathy pants when she kissed his neck. She released his hair to pull the collar of his shirt, revealing his collar bone, and she pressed wet kisses to that as well. When she pulled her mouth from him again Jesse growled in frustration. "You are the worst kind of tease," he told her when she looked up at him. She smiled.

"Well, I was going to ask you to take off your shirt-" Jesse yanked his shirt over his head so fast, Beca barely had time to register that she no longer felt his hands on her hips. She bit her bottom lip, trying desperately not to ruin the moment by laughing at his eagerness. His eyes darkened and he placed his hand on her cheek, using his thumb to pull her lip out of her mouth before kissing her again.

This kiss was different. This kiss was slower. This kiss was heavier. This was the kind of kiss that had feelings behind, more than merely lust. This kiss took Beca's breath away, leaving her gasping for air when he pulled back to look at her. She was relieved to see that he appeared to be as out of breath as she was. She felt his hands at her hips again, but instead of griping her hips he was toying with the hem of her tank top. Beca felt her cheeks redden and her heart slammed against her rib cage.

"Can I?" He asked, his voice just above a whisper. Beca nodded, swallowing hard. She was ready for him to yank her top off with the same amount of enthusiasm that he had with his own. Instead, she felt Jesse's palms on her stomach, moving up tortuously slow, the fabric of her tank top bunching and dragging upwards. When the tips of his fingers met the swell of her breasts he slid his hands to her sides, continuing to lift the fabric, but avoiding touching her breasts any further. Beca nearly cried out in frustration. Judging by the way the corners of Jesse's mouth pulled up, the bastard knew what he was doing.

As his hands continued sliding around to her back, Beca lifted her arms, hoping he would get the hint. He chuckled at her, not changing pace at all. But the way her arms were raised pulled the fabric more firmly against her breasts and Beca sighed at the feeling of it moving against her nipples. Finally, Jesse grabbed the tank top in his hand and pulled it over her head and her raised arms.

Beca lowered her arms, watching Jesse as he stared-no, strike that, he was _**drinking**_ in the sight of her, taking in every detail, memorizing her curves and lines. Jesus, she could get off on that look alone, she realized. His eyes were practically worshipping her.

"See something you like, Swanson?" she teased. He brought his gaze back to hers.

"Yes," he said simply and Beca smiled shyly. Slowly, he reached a hand out. Beca felt like it took hours before she finally felt the pads of his fingers as they brushed across her collar bone before tracing down her side, following the curve of her waist and the flare of her hip. When his fingers met the waist band of her flannel pants, he traced the skin above it around to the front. When he flattened his hand on her stomach once more Beca was panting, nearly quivering in anticipation. She wanted to scream when his hand stilled and he looked up at her. She knew he was asking permission. She should tease him about how slow he was. She should make a joke about if he wasn't going to do it she would do it for him.

"Please?" She pleaded-she had the good grace to flush at the desperation in her voice-and Jesse caught her lips with his again, cupping her breasts with both hands. He pulled back almost immediately to stare at his hands as he squeezed her flesh gently. "I'm not made out of glass, Jesse," Beca panted. "You don't have to be so careful." He pinched a nipple, smirking at her squeak.

"Noted."

"I hate you," she groaned as he squeezed her more firmly. It was nearly true. She felt helpless under his hands. The noises she made when he brushed his thumbs over her nipples made her want to slap herself. She was not the kind of girl to simper and wilt under a man. She needed to take some control back. It was time to make Jesse Fucking Swanson go all swoon-y and quiver-y...just like he was doing to her...in just a second...because what he was doing to her nipples with his fingers felt fucking awesome and-

When Beca made a noise that was a strange mix of hiccup and groan, she put her foot down-figuratively, speaking. Beca raised her hands, tracing her fingertips up his stomach, smiling at his hiss. She kept her touch feather light, ghosting over the dips and ridges of his stomach. Her hands stilled when they came to his chest and she flattened her palms against him. Jesse looked down at her hands momentarily before glancing back up at her.

"Mine aren't as much fun to play with as yours are," he chuckled, squeezing her again for good measure.

"Noted," she replied, shoving him roughly. He yelped as he fell backwards, landing on Kimmie Jin's bed. Before he had the chance to recover, Beca was pushing him father onto the bed, climbing into his lap. She couldn't help laughing softly at his whispered "Holy Fuck" as she straddled his legs. She smiled down at him as she took his lips for another kiss, this time dominating him completely. Her fingers wound into his hair, pulling slightly, and she rolled her hips, pressing into his groin.

"Fuck! Oh my god, Beca," he growled, grabbing her hips with a bruising grip. As she rolled her hips again he ground himself against her smiling at her gasp. The next few minutes were a contest, a game of seeing who make the other lose their cool. Beca nearly lost when Jesse took one of her nipples in his mouth, flicking his tongue-oh God, the things she wanted him to do with that wicked tongue-over the pebbled bud repeatedly before pulling back and blowing on it. But she gained ground by reaching her hand down between their bodies to grasp him through his gym shorts as she bit gently on his shoulder. "Motherfucker," he swore, tearing his lips from her nipple. "We...we have to stop, Beca."

"What?" Her incredulity was obvious. She stared at him as he fixed his glassy eyes on her face.

"We have to stop now, or I will totally make a huge mistake." A mistake? Doing this was a huge mistake? A decidedly unwelcome feeling of rejection washed over her, and she immediately hated the sensation. Beca felt like she had been punched in the gut. She was off him and yanking her tank top back over her head in seconds. She refused to look at him when he groaned in frustration. She didn't think she had ever felt more embarrassed in her whole life. And to top it all off, her eyes were beginning to water. _**Fuck**_, she cursed at herself, turning back to her bed. "Beca. Stop." She froze when his arms wrapped around her from behind. "That came out totally wrong. I just meant that I really don't want our first time together to be on your roommate's bed, or before we have even been on an official date."

His words sank through the hurt clouding her thoughts. That made sense, Beca conceded-inwardly, because she still wanted him to sweat a little-but she groaned in frustration. This was the second time in six hours that she had gotten herself worked up to a frenzy and not been able to reach some sort of climax. Beca was sure her body hated her.

And now she needed new underwear.

And possibly another shower...a cold one.

God damnit.

"So, you're just gonna get the both of us all riled up and then step on the brakes?" She griped, turning around in his embrace to glare at him half-heartedly. "You are such a cock tease." Jesse laughed at her, keeping his arms around her as they stood in the center of the room. He kissed her, gently, on her nose before nuzzling his face in her hair. Beca shivered.

"Listen, I'm an old fashioned kinda gal," Jesse murmured against her neck. "If you wanna get in my pants, you have to buy me dinner first."

"What the fuck? I let you touch my boobs!" She argued.

"I let you touch mine too. So far, we're even," Jesse chuckled. She hid her smile in the crook of his neck, grumbling incoherently. "Come on, we can sleep in your bed and I'll even let you be the little spoon." Beca laughed. She slipped out of his grip to walk over to her dresser. Jesse stared at her in confusion.

"I need new panties," she explained. "Turn around." Jesse huffed.

"So not cool, Mitchell," he groaned. "You're making it really hard to be a nice guy."

"I feel no pity for you," she replied, changing as quickly as possible. "I gave you the chance to have your way with me. But, no, you wanna wait and go on a date first." When she finished she walked past him to climb into her bed. Jesse watched her, seemingly frozen until she patted the mattress next to her. She tried to ignore the way her stomach flipped as he settled next to her, pulling the covers over them both.

"Your bed smells much better than Kimmie Jin's," he told her as shifted to get comfortable.

"Does hers smell bad?"

"Not really. It just smells funny, like judgment and anger. And her sheets are too starchy. Yours smells...like you."

"You're such a weirdo." He chuckled, laying back on her pillow. She sank down next to him, turning onto her side, her back to him. She exhaled slowly as he rolled over, wrapping his arm around her middle. "If you start snoring I **will** elbow you," she warned.

"Good thing I don't snore," he replied. Beca scoffed and shook her head. "Good night, Beca," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Good night, Jesse."


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: First things first, Thank you to all who read and especially all who reviewed! Seriously, if it hadn't been for you guys I would have left this as a little three chapter story. You've all inspired me. That being said, this won't be a long, epic story. It's intended to be more of a 'between the scenes' look into Beca and Jesse's relationship-because, seriously, who didn't want just a bit more between them?-within the movie. **

**I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update. Honestly, guys, this chapter didn't come easily. I'm still not quite sure about it. But, here it is. And it's a juicy one, just for you. Be warned there is smut in this chapter. Enjoy! And, please tell me what you think of it?**

It was the kiss that Jesse pressed to her ribs that finally pulled her from her sleep, her eyelids fluttering open to stare at the ceiling. Still foggy from slumber, Beca seriously contemplated rolling over and going back to sleep until Jesse pressed another kiss, to her hip this time, swiping his tongue to her skin. Beca was completely awake now, raising her head to look down where Jesse crouched over her legs, his hands planted on either side of her hips. The blankets were gone.

_**Where are my pants**_, she wondered absently, propping herself up on her elbows. Any other questions she may have had flew out of her head as soon as Jesse placed his next kiss, just above the lacey hem of her panties. _**Oh my god**_, she groaned silently. _**Is he-?**_ He placed another kiss to her thigh, infuriatingly close to where her leg and hip joined. Beca whined in exasperation. She couldn't take much more teasing. Her nerves felt like dry tinder, just waiting for the smallest spark to set them ablaze again and her muscles shook with the effort not to toss Jesse down and ravage him. When she felt his lips on her hip once more Beca nearly shouted her exasperation.

"Jesse, I swear to God, if you don't-" Beca's head fell back on her shoulders and she groaned as Jesse pressed his lips against the pink cotton of her panties, his nose pressing against her clit. And with the heat of his breath against her center, her nerves-the frazzled kindling that they had become-caught fire once more. She nearly sobbed when he withdrew from her. Her eyes flew open and she lifted her head to look at him pleadingly-because, what the fuck?-and was milliseconds away from lowering herself to begging him-actually BEGGING him- to pleasepleaseplease do it again, when his lips captured hers and she felt his fingers tuck beneath the hem of her panties to swipe at the wetness between her folds.

The moan that issued from her throat was porn worthy and, had a wicked finger not slipped inside her-eradicating all rational thought-Beca may have felt slightly embarrassed about it. Jesse's lips released hers and Beca panted for breath, moaning again when a second finger dipped into her, slowly pumping in and out. She could feel Jesse pressing wet kisses to her neck and her chest. She should tell him how awesome this feels. She should say that his fingers were totally taking her out of orbit. She should let him know that she really wanted him to take one of her poor neglected nipples in his so very talented mouth. But her mouth wouldn't obey her commands. She could only pant and groan and writhe under his ministrations.

An ache began, deep within Beca. It grew with each movement of his digits inside her. "Beca," his the low pitch of his voice sent her mind reeling.

"Jesse," she gasped.

"Beca! Wake up!"

Beca's eyes flew open and she shot up into a sitting position, gasping to catch her breath. "Beca, are you alright?" She looked up to see Jesse sitting next to her in her bed, staring at her with concern through the semi darkness.

"What?" This couldn't be happening.

"You were having a nightmare. You kept moaning and shifting around." She stared at him in disbelief, her nerves on fire and the heat and pressure in her core was so intense she wanted to scream.

"Uuuuggggghhh," Beca groaned in frustration, flopping back down onto the bed. She blushed at how whiny she sounded.

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked.

"No," she growled, turning over to bury her face into her pillow. No, she was definitely not okay. She was frustrated. She was angry. She was horny, and her panties were more than slightly damp. Again. And Beca had never been cock-blocked so many times with in a twenty four hour period in her life. By the same fucking person, no less!

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Jesse asked and she could feel him leaning over her. She grumbled, her curses muffled by her pillow. "What was your nightmare about?"

"No," Beca growled-because No. Just, no. Jesse sighed heavily. She felt him press a kiss to her shoulder and she shivered.

"Beca?" Beca jolted slightly at his voice. "Beca, look at me." She shook her head, refusing to remove her face from the cottony confines of her pillow. "Beca, what kind of dream were you having?" Jesse was switching tactics, but still, she refused to roll over. "C'mon, Beca, don't shut me out. Not after last night. Just talk to me." Oh, Goddamnit. If there was one flaw-let's be honest, she had way more than one-about Beca Mitchell, it was that she was entirely susceptible to guilt trips. She groaned.

"I was having a dream about fooling around with you." There it was. No going back now. She held her breath, waiting for his reply.

Jesse's silence was a heavy thing, filling the room and pressing down on her. She could feel the weight of his stare upon her and she wished there was a way to disappear into her mattress. She could feel her cheeks burn with her embarrassment. _**Jesus, what's wrong with me?**_

"So...," Jesse's voice finally shattered the quiet. "All the, uh...moaning was-"

"Oh, Jesus Christ, Jess, do I have to fucking spell it out for you?" She snapped, finally turning her face so she could glare at him over her shoulder. His smirk was disarming to say the least.

"Actually, I think I would like to hear the details of this dream."

"Not. Happening."

"Was it good?" Yes...yes, it had been good. And if he hadn't interrupted her it would have been AWESOME. But, of course, she couldn't just let him have this little victory over her.

"Actually, the longer I'm awake, the less I remember. So it couldn't have been that good." That was an outright lie, Beca could recall every detail from the sound of his voice to each twist and thrust of his fingers in her dream. She felt her cheeks flush, betraying her and she saw Jesse smile victoriously. Jackass.

"I guess maybe I should try to help you jog your memory," he said, his voice nonchalant, but the gleam in his brown eyes was devious. She felt a warm hand on her back then, sliding the fabric of her tank top up her back. Jesse's face disappeared from her line of sight when he bent over to press a kiss to her spine. Beca exhaled loudly, the feeling of his lips causing goose bumps to raise up all over her body.

Jesse pressed more kisses, this time to the small of her back, and she could feel the mattress shift as he rose up on his hands and knees over her. She began to roll over, wanting to pull him down on top of her and kiss him. But he pressed her back down onto the bed, keeping her on her belly. "Stay," he commanded and Beca felt her pulse stutter. She felt him maneuver himself over her, a knee on each side of her thighs and he sat down, pinning her legs beneath him.

Jesse continued kissing her back while his hands caressed her sensitive skin. The pads of his fingers ghosted along her sides, causing her to squirm slightly. She groaned in pleasure when she felt his tongue trailing a damp path down her left hip. She felt his fingertips drag along the border of her flannel pants before hooking into the hem and dragging it over the swell of her ass and down her thighs. She felt him shift above her as he pulled her pants off her legs, leaving her in nothing but her faded gray tank top and her black boy shorts. The ache inside her returned, full force.

"Fuck...Ya know, Becs," Jesse murmured, his voice sounding rough. "You have *such* a nice ass." Beca squeaked when she felt Jesse squeeze the cheeks of her butt with both hands. "Seriously, you have no idea how hard it is not to stare at it every time you bend over to pick up a crate of CDs while we're at work."

"Perv," she chuckled, yelping when he pinched her left butt cheek. She propped herself up on her elbows to better turn her glare at him. "Dude!" Jesse smiled widely at her.

"Ready to tell me about your dream?" he asked and Beca could hear the tease in his tone.

"No way, Swanson," she growled. She watched him shake his head as he sat up straight.

"Why not, Beca?" All teasing gone from his voice, Beca sighed at where she knew this conversation was headed. She raked her fingers through her sleep-tangled hair.

"Because it's personal. And embarrassing," she grumbled, shutting her eyes. She felt Jesse lean forward once more to press a kiss to her temple, one of his hands cupping her cheek. Beca could feel herself starting to relax. _**How does he do that,**_ she wondered. Jesse kissed her again, on her cheek, as his hand swept her hair over to her other shoulder. He let his lips trail over her skin as he moved to feather light kisses to the pale flesh of her neck. Beca could feel his other hand stroking up and down her back once more. When Jesse scraped his teeth lightly over her shoulder, Beca's head dropped forward, the crown of her head pressing into her pillow.

She sighed when Jesse's other hand slipped to her side, his fingers sailing across her skin and under her tank top and grazing the underside of her breast. "Were we in a bed, in your dream?" Jesse asked, his voice low and his warm breath caressing the skin of her shoulder. Beca hesitated before nodding, admitting to that harmless bit of information. Jesse's hands began to get bolder, the one on her back beginning to stroke over the swell of her butt, kneading every third pass, and his other hand sliding to brush his fingers across her nipple. Beca found it easier to pull breath through her open mouth, panting softly, than to keep her jaw clenched to keep herself silent. "Were we naked?"

"I had my underwear on." She felt Jesse bunching her tank top up to her shoulders, realizing he was trying to take it off of her. She shifted, pulling her arms through and letting him pull it over her head. Jesse's hand continued rubbing her back, soothing and enticing all at once. She whimpered when he slipped both hands around her to cup her breasts, groaning softly at the feel of their weight in his palms. Beca screwed her eyes shut, concentrating on the feel of his hands, which had gone back to their aimless roaming.

"Were you on top?" Beca shook her head. "I was on top?" Beca nodded. "What was I doing?" Began clamped her mouth shut. Jesse switched tactics again. "Was I kissing you?" Beca nodded and inhaled quickly when she felt him nip her side. "Where?"

"Everywhere," she breathed.

"Everywhere?"

"Not **there**," she clarified.

"Damn." Did he sound disappointed? "Where were my hands?" He asked, letting his fingers slide down her ass to her thighs.

"Everywhere."

"Everywhere?"

"Yes. Hnng," she moaned, biting her lip hard when his fingers dipped between her thighs to press lightly against the very place she ached the most.

"Here?" Beca nodded. He pressed harder and she inhaled sharply. "Like this, Beca?" She shook her head and nearly cried when Jesse removed his fingers. "Tell me."

"Inside my underwear," she gritted out. "Your fingers where inside me."

"Thank Christ," Jesse sighed, wrenching her panties off and tugging them down her legs. Beca looked over her shoulder at him, watching him settle back down on her legs like he was before. Beca could see that he was just as wound up as she was, his face was flushed and his chest heaved with each heavy breath. But his hands were steady, even as he placed them on the back of her thighs. Her heart beat a quick staccato when he began to slide his hands up her thighs. She worried the inside of her cheek in anticipation, willing his hands to glide faster. He stopped, inches-agonizing inches-away from his goal, and Beca's gaze flew to his face, her dark blue eyes locking with his brandy brown irises.

She couldn't breathe, couldn't fucking blink as his right hand moved, his fingers moving in slow motion, sliding to press between her thighs. She watched him bite his bottom lip-god, if only that mouth of his was close enough to hers, she would bite his lip for him-as the pads of his fingers finally-fucking **finally-**moved to press against her. Her brain went completely blank as his finger slid against her slick center.

"Fuck, Beca," Jesse growled-Jesus, that sound alone made her want to come undone. "You're so wet." Beca found she couldn't reply-couldn't be bothered to remember how to form actual words in her mouth-with anything more than a deep moan. Jesse swiped his fingers through the wetness of her arousal before pressing them into her as deeply as he could. Beca's head dropped down to rest on her forearms, panting as Jesse withdrew slightly and pressed in once more. It felt amazing. Dream be damned, real life was way fucking awesomer right now, Beca decided. The sensation of his digits-

"Fuck!" Beca cried when Jesse changed angle and curled his fingers, touching the spot that made her see stars and lose hope of ever catching her breath. He did it again and Beca was nearly sobbing with pleasure. Jesse removed his hand and before Beca could scream at him to get back to what he was doing, she felt his hands on her hips, flipping her over to her back and pressing her thighs apart. As he leaned down, kissing her savagely, she felt his fingers enter again, thrusting deeply. Beca let him dominate the kiss-she was too busy enjoying his fingers-feeling herself soar closer to climax. When he tore his lips from her to nip down her throat she felt him press his thumb against her clit. "Fuck," she gasped reaching up to grasp Jesse's shoulders. She was so close...**so close**.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Beca and Jesse froze.

**KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCK**

"Hey, Beca! Are you up yet? You wanna go get some coffee with me before practice?"

"Jesusfuckingchrist, you can't be serious," Beca hissed as she recognized Chloe's voice. Jesse stared down at her, his fingers still inside of her. "Not. One. Sound," she ordered. Jesse smiled wickedly. He strummed his thumb over her clit and Beca yelped.

"Beca?" Chloe called again. "Is that you?"

"You gonna answer her?" Jesse whispered into her ear. Beca glared at him.

"I'm, uh, gonna have to-" Jesse pressed his thumb against her clit once more, while biting the skin of her throat. Beca couldn't have stopped the loud gasp even if she could have anticipated Jesse's stunt.

"Beca, are you okay in there?" Beca reached up and pinched Jesse's nipple fiercely, smirking when he jerked and grunted in pain. "Beca, is something-"

"I'm fine, Chloe, just stubbed my toe!" Beca called out. She balled her fist and threatened Jesse with it. "I'm gonna pass on coffee. I have some homework to do before practice. I'll see you there." Jesse chuckled, leaning down to pull the peak of her left breast into his mouth, flicking his tongue over her nipple. Beca felt her eyes roll back.

"Are you sure?" Chloe called. Jesse curled his devious fingers inside her, hitting that spot again.

"Yes." Beca wasn't exactly sure if her strangled cry was in response to Chloe or Jesse.

"'Kay, see ya at practice!" Beca glared at Jesse.

"You are an asshole," she growled, though her voice lacked any real malice because Jesse was still working his fingers in and out of her.

"You love it," Jesse told her before kissing her again. Beca chose not to respond as she felt herself nearing that precipice again. And, Goddamnit, she was going to reach it this time. She closed her eyes, focusing on what Jesse was doing to her.

"Fuck. Fuck!" Beca cried. "Jesse!"

"Look at me, Becs," Jesse murmured. Beca opened her eyes, focusing on Jesse as he watched her. The heaviness of his hooded gaze making her finally come undone. Beca reached the edge and flung herself over, relishing the fall. She panted heavily, her body quaking slightly. She wanted to savor the feeling, the goose bumps, the heaviness of her limbs, the weight of Jesse as he settled down on to her. She watched, unable to speak as he brought his fingers to his mouth and proceeded to suck the wetness-her wetness, she realized-from each digit. "Was your dream something like that?" He asked and Beca stared at him in confusion for a second before she remembered what he was talking about. Beca laughed.

"No. That was way better."


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello, my Lovelies! Sorry this took so long. I started a new job three weeks ago and between the stress of learning the ropes and keeping up with my two kiddos, it was hard to find the time and energy to write. That being said, this chapter was one of those that start out going the direction I had planned but took a little detour towards some seriousness that I hadn't had any intention of including. At least not yet, anyways. But I liked it, and as a friend told me when I asked her advice, it adds to the dynamic of Jesse and Beca's relationship. Alright, no more talking from me, onto the story! And, yes, there is some shmexy times in this chapter ;p**

"Beca, are you even paying attention?" Aubrey cried in exasperation when Beca spun the wrong direction and bumped into Fat Amy for the second time. "We have to get this right! One false step, one wrong note and we can kiss our chances of going to the ICCAS goodbye!" Beca let out an annoyed puff of breath. Aubrey was on the war path today. Well, she was on a war path every day, but she was being especially brutal this practice. It didn't help that Beca had been twenty minutes late to rehearsal, which gave Aubrey a reason to focus her frustrations on Beca.

Beca wanted so badly to knock her down a few pegs, tell her she was being über controlling - perhaps if she used the word "Aca-Nazi" Aubrey would understand better-about rehearsals and perfection and commitment to the Bellas... Beca took a breath to calm herself. _**Just keep your mouth shut**_, she ordered herself. _**If you start shit with Aubrey, she will kick you out of the Bellas. And it's too late to join any other group. And then Dad will never pay for you to go to LA and then you will be stuck here. With no friends-except Jesse...**_ Beca turned the right direction this time but she did it too early and stomped on poor Lily's toe. Lily opened her mouth and let out a soft sigh of pain.

"Beca! Are you-"

"I think it's time for a water break!" Chloe cried, cutting off Aubrey's tirade.

"Sorry, Lily," Beca apologized. Lily huffed and moved her mouth, forming words that Beca just couldn't make out. "Uh...yeah..." She began, shaking her head. Lily sighed and walked over to where her hoodie and water bottle sat on the floor. Beca sighed dejectedly and slumped over to where her own water bottle sat, on a folding chair, along with her own hoodie and her headphones and Iphone. She could feel Aubrey's wrathful gaze upon her as she moved. This sucked. All she wanted was to be back in her room, working on her mixes. But she couldn't even do that. Jesse was there. Probably sleeping. The bastard. It was his fucking fault that she couldn't concentrate in the first place. That, plus Beca was a terrible dancer-but really, who could fucking dance to Ace of Base? They didn't even dance to it when it came out in the 90s. It was a song you could only bob your head to and Aubrey wanted a fully choreographed...Beca didn't even know what to call what they were doing-all arm gestures and synchronized walking around a stage_**. I bet he never even put his shorts back on**_, Beca grumbled inwardly as she picked up stuff up and plunked down onto the folding chair. She felt her cheeks get warm at the thought of Jesse still naked in her bed. She put her headphones on and took a sip of her water as she thought back to earlier that morning.

As soon as Jesse had kissed her, Beca had wanted more. Yes, she had finally gotten her climax, but his lips moving against hers only served to stoke the fire in her instead of slaking her hunger for satisfaction. And judging by the hardness she felt against her thigh, Jesse felt the same way. _**Well, I guess I could help him out with that**_, she supposed, a wicked grin pulling the corners of her mouth up as she kissed him.

Beca braced her hands on Jesse's shoulders and rolled him onto his back. Before he could voice his dislike at not being top any more, she reached down between them and began to rub him over his gym shorts. Jesse groaned his appreciation and Beca watched his eyes close as his head fell back onto the pillow.

"Ya know...its a little unfair that I'm naked and you still have your shorts on," Beca observed out loud, her voice sounding breathless. Jesse opened his eyes and observed her as she continued to rub him.

"Well," he panted, "in the sense of fairness, I guess you should do something about that." Beca chuckled, shaking her head.

"Lazy," she chastised teasingly.

"I believe **I** was the one who took **your** clothes off," he countered. "Since we're discussing fairness, here." Beca laughed when he winked at her. She stopped rubbing him and moved both hands to where the waistband of his shorts clung to his hips. She ran the pads of her fingers along his skin, detouring slightly to trace the line of dark hair that ran from below his navel and continued down beneath his gym shorts, before tucking her fingers under the elastic band and slowly pulling it downward to reveal more of the V of his pelvis. Jesse lifted hips so that she could pull his shorts off his hips completely and down his thighs. When he was finally revealed to her, Beca's eyes widened. She paused for a half a second before she pulled the shorts down his calves. It wasn't a ten inch monster-thank God-but he was big. Bigger than she had had before.

It wasn't until Jesse sat up, turning her face to claim her lips in a kiss, that Beca realized she had been staring at it. She found herself falling into his kiss, returning it with fervor. When she had gained her momentum back she reached down and grasped his cock firmly in her hand. Jesse hissed through his teeth and Beca pulled back from his kiss, regarding him for a moment before stroking her hand up and down his length. She continued like that for a few minutes, watching him, before leaning down and licking the tip with her tongue. Jesse's gasp brought a wicked smile to her face and she decided that she would get him to do it again. She adjusted herself, scooting back a bit so she could lean down more comfortably, still gripping him firmly and tugging at him. She leaned in and licked the tip once more before opening her mouth fully and taking him into her mouth. Jesse groaned loudly and one of his hands fisted in her hair. He leaned back on his elbow, pumping hips a few times, driving his cock deeper into her mouth. Looking up at him through her long eyelashes for a second to gauge his reaction, Beca curled her tongue so that the tip of it pressed firmly against the underside of his cock as she moved her mouth up and down.

"Fuck, Beca," he gasped. He grunted with each upward stroke of her lips. Beca felt him gather her hair in his fist, holding out of her face. She looked up again to see him watching her, his mouth hanging open as he breathed heavily. Their eyes met for a moment and he smiled at her. Beca hummed around him and Jesse groaned in response, his eyes falling shut. After a few minutes he pulled her up his body, her mouth releasing him with a wet slurp, to his mouth for a desperate kiss which she returned fiercely. Beca planted her hands on either side of his head to balance her self as she deepened the kiss.

She could feel Jesse's hands on her hips, gripping her tightly and maneuvering her so that her knees were on either side of his hips. She groaned into his mouth when he ground her pelvis down against his throbbing dick. She was so wet that her sex slid easily against him with delicious friction. She allowed him to move her hips back and forth, content to let him have control as he began to kiss her neck and collarbone. He lifted her hips up to dip his fingers into her, bringing her close to frenzy again. Beca sighed, focusing only on the digits plunging and out of her. He strummed her clit with his thumb while flicking her nipple with his tongue. She braced her hands on his chest, riding his hand. She could feel herself getting closer...

She opened her eyes, looking down at Jesse to find him watching her intently, his eyes half-lidded. She reached her hand down to grasp him once more, gripping him and pumping her hand up and down, her hand sliding easily now that he was wet with her arousal. Jesse's eyes stayed on her face and Beca found her self reaching her zenith once more. She sped her pace up, wanting Jesse to reach the edge with her. She found her eyes sliding closed of their own accord, her breath hitching in her chest as she began to come undone. She cried out as her orgasm slammed into her and she could vaguely hear Jesse grunt as he came as well, his hips pumping in time with the movement of her hand as she continued to stroke him. She only stilled her hand when Jesse placed his hand over hers, and she rolled off of him to collapse bonelessly next to him, trying to catch her breath.

"Fuck," Jesse sighed and Beca couldn't agree more. "That was-"

"Yeah," she agreed, just as out of breath as he was. When the buzzing in her body began to recede, she looked down at her hand to see his release on it. _**Blech**_! She forced her self to sit up and climbed over Jesse, smiling evilly when he wimpered as she brushed against him briefly, to get off the bed and walk on shaky legs to the far corner of her desk where she kept a box of tissue. She plucked one from the box and began to wipe of the whitish drops off her hand.

"Give me some too," Jesse panted, propping himself up to watch her. Beca continued wiping off her hand, making sure she got it all. "Beca, gimme some too!"

"Patience is a virtue," she told him, tossing her tissue in her trash can before grabbing the box and tossing it to Jesse he caught it one handed and pulled a handful of the tissues from the box.

"Easy for you to say. I've got cum **and** girl juice on me," he grunted as he began to clean himself up. Beca made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat, walking back to the bed.

"Ugh! Don't say that!" She told him.

"Which? Girl juice?"

"Stop!"

"Would you rather I call it lady cum?" He continued, goading her.

"OhmyGod! Just stop!"

"You're awfully prissy for someone who just jerked and sucked me off."

"Oh my God, I hate you so much, right now," she groaned, sitting back down on the bed by the still prone Jesse. She drew her legs up, tucking her knees under her chin and crossing her feet. She watched him serenely, though, as he wiped off the last remnants of their orgasms. He sat up and twisted his upper body to toss the handful of ruined tissue into the trashcan with Beca's. Beca's eyes were drawn to his stomach. She watched the muscles move beneath his skin. In the brightening morning light, she marveled once more at his body. "How does a nerd like you have a body like this?" She asked teasingly. Jesse smiled somewhat stiffly, laying back down against her pillow.

"I, uh...I actually used to be pretty gangly, when I was younger," he admitted. "I was teased horribly for it. There's nothing worse for an adolescent boy to be tall and skrawny and completely inept at anything athletic. On top of being more than slightly...well, nerdy." He sighed heavily and stared up at the ceiling, his thoughts drifting. Beca watched as his happy-go-lucky demeanor melted away. It was more than a little unnerving and Beca felt an uncomfortable urge to pull him into her arms and-what? Comfort him? That was something that people in a relationship did, not people who...fooled around- she settled for picking his hand up from where it lay on his abdomen, and lacing her fingers between his. She watched him tear his gaze from the ceiling to stare at their hands-why was her heart beating faster?

"So...what changed?" She prompted. He looked up at her then, his expression...Beca couldn't name the emotion she saw there in his warm eyes, but it nearly stilled her heart.

"I-" he stopped, clearing his throat when his voice broke slightly, "I auditioned for a play, my junior year. Biloxi Blues. And I got cast as Eugene. That's the lead role." Beca smiled, not letting on that she knew that bit of information. She may dislike movies, but live theatre she actually enjoyed from time to time. There was an energy and intimacy to it that cinema could never quite capture. Just like music. "Anyways, when word got out that I landed the lead role of someone who was a soldier, the teasing got worse. People laughed at the irony of me being cast when I couldn't do a single push up. So...I decided to do something about it. My Dad bought a gym membership for me and I went every morning before school and after rehearsals for the eight weeks before the show went up. I mean, I wasn't ripped, or what ever, by the time we actually opened but...it was enough to notice a difference. And I kept working out after the play. I still got teased for being a nerd. But, I wasn't made fun of for being skinny or weak anymore." Beca stared at him after he finished speaking.

"I'm sorry," she said finally, her voice croaking slightly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because you felt like you had to change just to get someone else's approval. No one should have to change who they are just to get people to like them." Jesse chuckled. "What?" Beca asked, not getting the joke.

"You. You're just...I don't even know what to call you. Most people would say 'That's so awesome that you overcame something like that!' But you apologize for the way people treated me." Beca huffed in annoyance. Jesse sat up to face her, leaning his forehead against hers. "I've never met anyone like you," he murmured. Beca kept her eyes fixed on their joined hands, not knowing what to say-_**I mean, really**_, Beca asked herself. _**What do you say to that?**_ "Beca?"

Beca slowly lifted her eyes up to stare into his. She found herself lost, unable to look away, even when he took his hand away from hers to place it on her cheek. His stare stirred up emotions and feelings that she couldn't allow herself to have. She was beginning to like Jesse too much, and it would make it that much worse when he realized she wasn't worth liking.

Jesse leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers. Beca had to do something. She needed to stop this. She needed to not kiss him back, she needed to tell him that what ever he thought was going to happen was never-

Beca sighed, her eyes drifting shut when she felt Jesse's wet tongue swipe at her lips and she opened his mouth to him. Her hands fisted in the bed sheets when he deepened the kiss. Why did he have to be such a phenomenal kisser? She could feel her will breaking with each kiss. When Jesse began to press kisses to the column of her throat, Beca brought her hands up to thread through his hair. She peeked down at him through her lashes, watching the intensity of his expression as he swiped his tongue at her collar bone. She let her gaze slide across the room, groaning when she felt his hands on her breasts.

Beca wasn't sure what made her look over at her desk, but the glowing red digits suddenly caught her attention and Beca gasped loudly. "Oh, fuck!" She cried, pushing Jesse back.

"What?" He asked, looking alarmed. "Beca, what's wrong?"

"Shit! Shitshitshitshitshit! I'm late. I'm so late! Aubrey will kill me!" Beca launched herself off the bed and ran into her closet, grabbing a shirt, pants and underwear.

"What?" Jesse stared at her in disbelief as she frantically dressed herself. She grabbed her toiletry bag.

"Bella practice starts in ten minutes and I have to get ready and get cleaned up! I have to go!" She crossed to her desk, finally dressed and grabbed a hair tie, pulling her hair up into a messy pony tail.

"I guess I'll just hang out here til you get back?" Beca grabbed her head phones and iPhone before picking her hoodie up from the back of her desk chair.

"Sure. I'll see you later!" Beca practically ran out the door, pausing to look at Jesse over her shoulder before the door closed completely. As she jogged down the hallway, Beca shook her head. I am in so much trouble, she realized. And she wasn't talking about being late for rehearsal.

"Is your toe bothering you?" Beca was brought back to the present at Chloe's inquiry. She looked up to see the red head standing before her, waiting for Beca to reply. Beca pulled her headphones off her head, realizing that she had never even started her music, so she had been sitting with her headphones on, no music playing, thinking about Jesse like some lovesick asshole.

"My...what?" She asked, not understanding the question. She looked down at her feet. My toe? she asked wonderingly.

"Your toe." Beca looked back up at Chloe, staring blankly, clearly not understanding. "The one you stubbed this morning."

"This morning?" Chloe smiled wickedly.

"I knew it!" She hissed, squatting down before her and grasping Beca's knees. "What's his name?" Beca suddenly remembered Chloe's interruption during her tryst with Jesse that morning. Her face blazed with her blush. "Don't even try to deny it, Beca. I can recognize pre-sex afterglow from a mile away. And, girl, you're practically neon." Beca opened and closed her mouth, not sure what to say. "Well?"

"It's none of your business, Chloe!" She hissed as quietly as possible. Chloe's eyes glittered mischievously.

"Come on, Beca! Spill!"

"Spill what?" Fat Amy asked, meandering over to Chloe and Beca. Her voice was loud enough to catch Cynthia Rose's attention.

"Beca was late because she was with a guy this morning," Chloe stated. _**Kill me now**_, Beca groaned silently, covering her face with her hands.

"Beca," Aubrey called heatedly from across the room. "You know you're not supposed to let yourself be distracted by boys. If we want to-"

"Relax, Aubrey, it was just this once. Beca wasn't late on purpose," Chloe interrupted.

"That's not the point, Chloe!" Aubrey countered. "Beca knows the rules. She knows that the Bellas have to come first and-"

"Jesus Christ!" Beca yelled, jumping to her feet, having reached the end of her tether with Aubrey and Chloe. Beca couldn't stand that there was about to be a confrontation and she was to be at the center of it. It was too much. She felt like she was twelve years old again, watching her parents argue. She back away from Chloe and Fat Amy and turned to face Aubrey. "What I do on my own time is my fucking business, Aubrey! You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do when I'm not at rehearsal. And you!" She turned to Chloe who stared at her in shock. Beca took a breath to regain her composure. "Can we just get back to rehearsal?" Chloe blinked before responding.

"Sure, Beca. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"It's fine, Chloe," Beca muttered, feeling like an immense asshole. "I just...sorry..."

"Don't worry, Twiggy," Fat Amy told her, wrapping and arm around Beca's shoulders. "We know not everyone is as open about their conquests as Chloe and Stacie. Now let's get back to this rehearsal. The sooner we suck less at it the sooner Aubrey will let us go to lunch."

"This is gonna be a long rehearsal," Stacie groaned from across the room.


End file.
